Behind the Scenes
by Fae 206
Summary: At 27 and 26 years old, Kurt and Blaine Hummel seem to have everything, promising Hollywood careers in fashion design and TV/film acting, two adorable children, and a comfortable life. However, on the night of the Academy Awards, Blaine is abducted by a Blaine-hater and forced into torture. Can Kurt get him back? (Set six years after 5.20 (no acknowledging S6/No character Death).
1. Prologue

**AN: **Despite the content of this fic (and the fact I hate RL person fics of _any_ kind) this fanfic is in no way meant to be a dig at CrissColfer fans and I am personally a CrissColfer believer. Also this story came to me last night and updates (like the rest of my fics) will be somewhat dependent on reviews. However, I hope you like it and there will be dialogue and actions in the first chapter, I just wanted to set the scene with this

**Behind the Scenes**

**Prologue**

Six years could definitely change people and that was exactly what it did for the Hummels, the next generation of 'the Hummels'. Kurt was so happy that he could use that name still, that was another gift that Blaine, his brilliant and extremely talented husband had allowed for them…and for their children.

Kurt and Blaine were both remarkable in their (finally) chosen fields. After Kurt had realized that maybe Broadway wasn't his only option, Isabelle Wright had managed to talk to some of her contacts and offered Kurt an amazing scholarship opportunity at Parsons. After Kurt had accepted that, Blaine had changed his NYADA concentration to TV and Film. With the two careers that they were aiming for (and after a beautiful New York wedding) it only made sense for them to move to LA.

Two years after their wedding, whilst Kurt was still in school and Blaine was acting in a supporting role in a New York filmed medical drama, they had decided to have children, or at least a child. After a discussion about who to have as a surrogate and whether they should pick one of the two of them to be a father or give both of them an equal chance, they finally settled on the idea of Tina carrying a baby that was part her and part Blaine.

Though Kurt wasn't sure whether Tina was open to them raising the child without her, it had turned out magically and the child had been part-Chinese, part-Irish, and part-Filipino, and although she looked Asian, there was definitely something that was 'white' about her.

For just under two years she had been their only child and god did they, did Burt and Carole, adore her. None of them could deny that she was beautiful, but her personality was so open, so curious, so innocent that the two husbands couldn't help but to spoil her. Her name, named after Kurt's mother, was Elizabeth Katherine Hummel, Lizzy for short.

Whilst Lizzy was still quite young, the two (whose careers had developed so much faster than they imagined, both of their careers leading them to the red carpet) had decided that they wanted to raise another child. This time it was Kurt who was the father with Quinn as the mother. This had led to their son Stephen Burt Hummel, a beautiful boy who looked a lot like Kurt, but had some of Quinn's best features as well.

The two couldn't be happier. To save money they lived in a large house (but not _Hollywood large)_ and encouraged their children. The two of them would read most afternoons to their children from the large collection of children's books they had accumulated over the years and there was an entire wall in the hallway which was covered by Lizzy's drawings which showed her improvement over time.

Every surface in the hallway seemed to have a picture of a member (or all) of their four person family including Kurt and Blaine's prom pictures and wedding pictures. In a glass case stood pictures of Kurt's most famous outfits as well as magazine articles which talked about them, and plenty of awards that the twenty six year old actor had won. The most recent was a Golden Globe for a film that Blaine was additionally nominated for an Oscar for.

It was a film about a man who suffered from clinical depression and OCD and had to survive through miserable circumstances, Blaine had been at the top of his game during filming and Kurt was so proud of him, so proud to be _with_ him.

However, what they were best at were being parents to their children. No expense was spared when it came to the two of them and they were always prioritized first. The two had even alternated times when they would stay at home in order to raise them, right now it was Kurt's turn since the musical dramedy that Blaine played a glee club director was in the middle of its second season.

The only thing that Kurt hated about the show was that whereas a lot of people _adored_ Blaine, there were more people that adored _Chase Montgomery_. There were also theories they were together, theories that the couple had to put up with. A lot of people would send Blaine hate mail and comment on how he was fat and balding and say terrible things about him, sometimes Blaine got disheartened by all of this and it was up to Kurt to cheer him up, but the worst of all of it were the death threats and those _terrified_ Kurt.

Tonight was a night that Kurt had very mixed feelings about, the night (or rather afternoon) of The Academy Awards and Kurt knew there was a _huge_ target on Blaine's back, a target that scared him more than he wanted to admit.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I've actually created an update list based on reviews for the latest chapter and will be mostly doing them in that order, but I wanted to get a proper chapter written before I leave this fic for a little bit.

**Chapter One**

It was just before lunch when the twenty-six year old Blaine Anderson unlocked his house and entered with two bags of groceries that he and Kurt were going to make lunch with before they went out together. Blaine had said numerous times that Kurt was always going to be his first choice to take to events and Kurt loved them, he loved when they walked down the red carpet, he loved the interviews Blaine praised him in, he loved the camera flashes and the pictures that would appear online and in magazines.

However, Blaine wanted to make a proper lunch for his family before he and Kurt got ready. Today he had bought things for sandwiches and he had also picked up a few prepared meals for Cooper to heat up in the oven whilst he babysat.

As Blaine closed the door he heard a little voice, something so pretty and also something that made him so incredibly happy. The voice belonging to his princess.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth smiled as she ran over to Blaine and Blaine scooped her up, spinning her around once as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lizzy," Blaine smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Good morning sweetheart." He beamed with joy as Elizabeth giggled, "Have you had a good morning so far?

"Yep," Elizabeth nodded as she kissed Blaine's cheek, "Papa and I saw Mulan."

Blaine ran one hand gently through Elizabeth's long hair as he supported her with one arm, "Wow," he grinned, "Mulan. You haven't seen that one before have you?" he asked as he placed a hand lovingly on the side of her cheek, "Did you like it?"

"Yep!" Elizabeth nodded, "I like her. She's like me."

"That right?" Blaine laughed, "Because she's an honorary princess of China?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded quickly, "Well, you're the only princess that papa and daddy need. You're Princess Elizabeth Hummel."

Lizzy nodded as she hugged her daddy tighter and Blaine grinned, hugging her in return.

It was amazing that he could love three people as much as he did, his little family made him so so happy. As he put Elizabeth down, he saw Kurt coming out of the living room with a sleepy Stephen in his arms. Elizabeth watched as her daddy walked towards her papa and attempted to kiss his cheek, but Kurt turned so that they could share a proper kiss.

"Hello, honeybee" Kurt grinned as he rubbed Stephen's back noticing him starting to get slightly uncomfortable. "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

Blaine rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "I'm not going to win you know, it's just an honor to be nominated. I don't think I'm going to be as talented as ninety percent of the people in that hall."

Kurt shook his head with a chuckle, "Don't be so humble, we both know how talented you are. You're amazing Blaine and you'll stay on 'Duets' as well. I'm so incredibly proud of you, honey."

"Not as proud as I am to be with you," Blaine replied as he smiled at his son.

"Hi sunshine," he said as Stephen smiled at him, his little eyes shutting slowly, "Do you want me to put him down for his nap?" Blaine asked his husband as Kurt nodded, shifting the baby over to Blaine's arms.

"I'm going to make the sandwiches and then do some last minute tweaks on our outfits for tonight, I can't let my gorgeous husband accept an Oscar in anything less than fabulous."

Kurt hugged Blaine gently from behind and nuzzled his neck, "I love you so much, I don't think you realize how happy you make me."

Blaine tilted his head back for another kiss, "From how much I adore you I have an idea, but I'm not going to win that award."

Kurt frowned before looking at his daughter, "Lizzy, what do you think? Do you think Daddy is going to win his award?"

Elizabeth nodded with a giggle, "Yep. Big award! Big award!"

Blaine shook his head, "It's not going to be _that_ big if I _do_ win one which I very much doubt." He looked at his daughter, "So, Lizzy, do you want to help Papa make the sandwich. We have PB&J sandwiches since I know you love those."

Lizzy shook her head, "I want help Daddy," she said proudly.

The two parents laughed, they knew how much Elizabeth wanted to prove that she was a good big sister. She was two years and nine months old whereas Stephen was ten months old. Blaine held out the hand that wasn't supporting the now sleeping Stephen and led Elizabeth to the nursery.

He let go of Elizabeth's hand as he went to the crib and set Stephen in, making sure he was covered by the warm blanket, he double checked the monitor and then picked Elizabeth up so she could watch her little brother.

"Shall we sing a lullaby to Stephen?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded, "What should we sing?"

"Itsy Bitsy Spider" Elizabeth chirped, keeping her voice quiet like she was taught to do around her brother when he was sleeping.

Blaine chuckled, "That's not a lullaby," he informed her with a smile, "but we can sing it anyway, how about we sing Itsy Bitsy Spider together and then we can sing You Are My Sunshine? Sound good?"

Elizabeth nodded proudly as they sang the song together, Elizabeth with her arms wrapped around Blaine's neck very gently. Elizabeth clapped her hands quietly as they finished and Blaine kissed her forehead again as he looked at his son and then started to sing as Elizabeth pressed her head to her daddy's chest.

Neither of them knew that Kurt was watching the three of them interact together.

Blaine really was an amazing dad.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Blaine sang, okay it wasn't a _traditional_ lullaby, but Blaine did enjoy singing the song to his son. As he watched the three of them, Kurt put a hand to his chest and whispered the last line that Blaine had sung

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is the chapter of the fic where things take a turning point from happy to sad so the next chapters are going to be a bit darker (M rated for violence). I hope you enjoy though, also I'm going to try updating _all_ of my fanfics that I still have interest in working on, but will be prioritizing those with higher reviews, I just have updated this one so much because it's new.

**Chapter Two**

As the limo pulled up a short walk from the world carpet and the two men got out, Kurt turned to his husband and adjusted the bow tie slightly before taking his arm and resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "You ready for this honeybee?" he asked, "You look perfect so there'll be some amazing photographs of you."

"Of us," Blaine smiled with a kiss to Kurt's neck.

They started walking as Blaine looked at what all the other celebrities were wearing and then he heard an interviewer say his name. Okay, so it was starting already.

"Blaine," the woman smiled as he walked over to her, Kurt staying two paces behind him. "Are you excited to be nominated tonight? If I'm not mistaken this is your third film? It's usually such an honor when you're starting out in the business."

Blaine nodded, "I'm excited to be here, I didn't think I'd ever be even invited to this ceremony so the idea of being nominated for Best Actor alongside the greats who have been in this business for years is overwhelming. I'd really like to thank everyone involved for this honor."

"Well I'm sure that for a lot of people here for their first year that feeling is mutual, so what would you say are your chances of winning?"

"I'd love to win," Blaine smiled, "But Joshua Dreyfuss has been hoping for an award for years and was magnificent in his film, plus Ethan Johnson gave such a heartfelt performance. Really, I believe it's going to be one of those two."

"And you're with your husband tonight? Can you tell us if you're wearing one of his designs?

Kurt stepped forward as the woman mentioned him, he looked at Blaine as Blaine put a loving hand on his upper arm.

"My husband knows how to dress everyone, I'm always proud to be wearing a custom piece designed by him, now we're not going to tell you the other celebrities wearing his work, but only that there are twelve pieces including this one." Blaine looked at Kurt and wrapped a loving hand around his waist.

"You'll just have to see," Kurt laughed, "and hopefully we'll see this suit on stage on the man accepting an award."

"Here's hoping, I'll let you two go and enjoy your night," the interview chuckled softly as they continued walking. Blaine rolling his eyes at Kurt's comment as Kurt whispered about all the different actors that they were seeing and how he was excited for the after party.

They were stopped for about four more interviews, two in foreign languages which Blaine had mastered (Italian and Spanish) and about six photo ops before a woman stepped out onto the red carpet. Kurt frowned, he could tell by her off the rack dress and her shoes from two years ago with the trodden in heel and the unfashionable hair cut that this woman was _not_ supposed to be here. Blaine, however, was more open. Kurt held tighter to his husband's arm.

"You're a cheat and a liar, there's no way your merit earned you your place here," the woman shouted at Blaine as different people turned to look. "You're balding with a beer belly and extremely untalented, you stole the place from Chase! Your acting is terrible!"

Kurt frowned, he hated these haters (or were they called Blaters) and he hated that they would more or less spam every article Blaine was in with these horrible comments about how Blaine was the devil. It made Kurt even more protective.

"Thank you for your opinion, hope you enjoy watching the award ceremony tonight," Blaine gave such a genuine smile as he attempted to pass her, but the woman reached out and sunk her nails (Kurt would describe them as talons) into Blaine's arm. The moment she touched him, security surrounded her and dragged her away.

"I'm sorry honeybee," Kurt whispered as Blaine nodded, ignoring what had just happened as the French Foreign Press waved them over. Kurt laughed, not only could he speak French, but Blaine could as well.

—-

Three hours later, after Hans Novac accepted his award for Best Adapted Screenplay, there was a break period and Blaine shifted. Kurt tried to put a comforting hand on Blaine's knee whilst he looked at his husband, he didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that Blaine was really anxious. The Best Actor category was going to come up soon and whilst there were commercial breaks and on stage performances, before too long the time would approach.

Blaine didn't think he was going to win, Kurt knew that, but the thought of everyone watching him on the screen as the nominees were announced was enough for him to be nervous about. Kurt couldn't deny the fact that he would be nervous as well.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Blaine whispered as Kurt frowned, standing up and letting his husband pass him in the seat, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek quickly as Kurt looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be too long, I really don't want you to miss your moment," Kurt said with so much love in his eyes as he beheld his husband. Gently he reached out to cup Blaine's cheek, "I love you so much," he said as Blaine nodded.

"I'll be back soon, I just really need to use it," he gestured and Kurt nodded. A seat filler standing in the aisle, ready if Blaine didn't come back in time.

Kurt sighed as he looked down, he kept thinking about his kids. Cooper had assured him it would be alright, but he was pretty sure that not only was Elizabeth watching this, but Cooper had woken Stephen up so he could watch his daddy get nominated for an award. Although Cooper now _had_ a career, it was nothing like Blaine's and Cooper was so eager to see his little brother appear on TV screens and movie screens. If Kurt wasn't Blaine's biggest fan, the designer knew that Cooper would be.

It was nice having family and friends (Rachel and Mercedes) so close by and he had seen Mercedes tonight. Though they couldn't sit together, Kurt had felt such pride as he watched Mercedes receive her prize for Best Original Song and he knew at the after party the three of them would talk together. Before too long the lights dimmed, music played, and the seat filler took Blaine's seat next to him.

Kurt couldn't deny the tight knot and dreadful sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized that he had no idea _where_ Blaine was. Why was he so nervous? Sure, Blaine _should_ have been back by now, but he'd be back in time for the award right? They had the Best Actress to go through first.

The actresses were all smiling and as each clip played of their performances, Kurt grew more and more nervous. Surely Blaine would be back by now, he never took this long and he wouldn't. The courageous man also would be back even if he did think there was a chance of him winning, Blaine was one of the strongest, bravest people he knew and outside of himself, the strongest and the bravest without question.

"And the winner is Alyssa Marsh for her work in The Rolling East Coast,"

Kurt could hear his heart beat in his chest and feel his breath squeeze through his lungs and back again.

Where _was_ Blaine!?

Due to his own nerves, Kurt couldn't even pay attention to the speech. He just knew that the Best Actor category was next and Blaine still wasn't here, Blaine still wasn't here.

He felt dizzy as he heard the four other names and saw the small clips from their films.

Blaine wasn't here. Blaine wasn't here.

"And Blaine Hummel for Salt and Ice"

The camera panned to Kurt as people started whispering and then a photograph of Blaine was put onto the screen instead. What was going on!? Where was Blaine…where on earth was he?

"And the Oscar goes to…" the actress smiled, "Blaine Hummel for Salt and Ice"

The applause was deafening.

**Please review for quick updates**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **So, it's been a long time since I updated this but I hope to make more updates in the future. I think after this chapter it'll get a lot darker and more depressing, just wanted to both thank you for reading and warn you.

**Chapter Three**

Kurt looked around nervously, the applause continued but Blaine wasn't there. Kurt was more than worried now, this wasn't a moment that he believed Blaine would _ever_ have missed. Blaine had just won an Oscar and he wasn't here to celebrate.

"Blaine Hummel for Salt and Ice" the actress announced again.

Okay, Kurt had no choice and he really hoped Blaine wouldn't hate him for doing this. Though the entire hall filled with celebrities stared at him, Kurt came to the front and stepped onto the stage. He looked down as he held the Academy Award in his hands. At one point in his life he had wanted to receive and accept an award of this caliber, but not this, not like this at all.

"Hi," he said trying to remember to have courage, "I'm going to be accepting this award on behalf of my husband, Blaine. I want to thank all the cast and crew of Salt and Ice and especially the director. I'd like to thank all of Blaine's family and friends for believing in him. I'd like to thank the academy for this award and I'm sorry that Blaine couldn't accept it himself."

He looked down, "So…on behalf of my husband, I accept and thank you for this award."

There was weak clapping which somehow sounded just slightly louder than all the confused whispers. Where on earth _was_ Blaine? Kurt walked off stage and looked around wildly. He looked at a couple of men who were in the academy as they looked at him puzzled.

"I don't know where he is," Kurt panicked, "I don't know. He said he was going to the bathroom and then he never came back. Uh, I think I should check there…"

"Mr Hummel?" a man in his eighties asked, "I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm, we don't want to disrupt this ceremony which is broadcasted live throughout America. We're going to get security to look for Mr Blaine Hummel. We consider security a high priority during these ceremonies," he commented as Kurt hugged the award close to him.

Where was his husband?

"I think I should still look," Kurt whispered before taking out his phone, he blinked as he noticed all of the missed calls. His breath grew thinner and he felt trouble getting it in and out of his lungs. He needed to call Blaine. He needed to find him!

Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's phone and waited, he begged for it to be answered but nothing happened, it went immediately to voice mail. Where was his husband? Why wasn't his husband here with him? Blaine_ should_ be here, they should be celebrating right now. Kurt shouldn't be feeling this frightened.

"Blaine," Kurt started, his voice shaking as much as his body, "Where are you? I'm looking for you? What's wrong, did something happen, where are you?"

He nodded as the voice mail cut off and looked up at the people around him. He wanted to scream at them to find his husband, to help him, but he wasn't sure where he was. He wanted him. He wanted Blaine.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him as he tried to push away the tears. No, Hummel men didn't cry, they had to be strong. Blaine would want him to have courage right now, not fear.

…

Twenty minutes later, a security guard entered the backstage area where Kurt was still waiting for his husband. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more frightened and afraid. He wanted Blaine, he wanted _his_ Blaine.

His terrified expression turned into horror as the security guard held up a shirt that looked identical to the one that Blaine had been wearing, apart from this one was torn and covered in blood. He choked, he didn't want this to be Blaine's shirt but that was what made most sense.

He reached out before noticing the tie pin he had given Blaine stuck to it.

Kurt's eyes widened and he allowed himself to let out a scream. He took the shirt and ran his fingers over the fabric. No! This couldn't be happening, he let his blood slow and a sinking feeling bring him down to a dark place he never thought he could be in. No! No! NO! Blaine wasn't dead…he couldn't be, Kurt couldn't lose him like this. He looked around in panic.

"Where is he!?" he yelled unable to keep calm anymore. "Where the fuck is my husband!?"

"Mr Hummel," the eighty year old said in a soft manner, "Please keep calm, we'll inform the police and have them look for your husband."

"No! I want him now! I want him in front of me now! Bring him back!" Kurt yelled as tears filled his eyes and a few slipped down his cheeks, "Do you really expect me to go home as if nothing has happened!? Is that really how you expect me to react!? No! I want my husband. I deserve my husband!"

Kurt continued to yell, he didn't care what anyone was thinking of him. He didn't care if they laughed at him, mocked him, called him hysterical. No! He wanted his husband. He wanted Blaine to be back, this was supposed to be a happy time to celebrate not to have the idea that his husband, the love of his life, his reason for living, was dead flashing through his mind.

"Blaine wouldn't leave me!" Kurt yelled again, he needed to make sure that these people knew that Blaine hadn't abandoned him, "He wouldn't leave me! He know how much I love him! He would stay! He's not gone! Where is he!?" he shouted.

There was silence around him.

It seemed that nobody really knew _what_ to say.

"Mr. Hummel," a security guard said as she placed her hand to Kurt's shoulder, "We'll try the best that we can to find your husband. We won't give up until we know. The police will have to take charge of the investigation and I think it's best if you return home to be with your children."

Kurt shook his head, he couldn't go. He couldn't leave here, he needed Blaine and Blaine _had _ to come back. Kurt hugged both the trophy and the shirt to him. He didn't want to leave. Blaine wouldn't leave him, he'd be back. He'd be back and just as clueless as ever and he'd have some excuse that Kurt could tease him about. Yes, that was it, he had an excuse and they would laugh and joke and then at the end of the night they would be curled up with one another and laughing at how terrified Kurt looked.

That would only happen though if he stayed here.

"Mr Hummel," the guard spoke again, "You need to leave. There is nothing that you can change by being here right now, you'd definitely be more comfortable at home."

Kurt shook his head, "No," he said almost breaking down into depression, "No, because he'll come back. I have to wait for him."

At that moment, Kurt's phone rang and he looked at it, he smiled as he saw the name that appeared on caller ID.

_Blaine (Love of My Life) Hummel_

"Blaine!" he shouted in relief as he answered the phone.

There was a period of silence before an unknown voice was heard, someone else had Blaine's phone, someone was playing with him, someone had abducted Blaine.

"If you're looking for your husband you have a very long wait ahead of you," the voice said, it sounded so weird and distorted and alien like that it made Kurt's skin crawl. In the background he heard muffled yelling. Did that mean Blaine was still alive? "You might be able to see him alive again, we'll see, but as for now you'll have to wait further instruction."

"What?" Kurt asked, "Where's Blaine?" he panicked, "Where's Blaine!?"

The call went dead.


End file.
